Sirius Black et l'héritier de Serpentard
by Eldonyx
Summary: Trad. de SiriusFan13, semi UA. L'histoire de Sirius Black, un garçon sombre issu d'une sombre famille. Mais... et si ses origines étaient un peu plus ténébreuses que nous ne le croyons? Et s'il était le fils de Voldemort?
1. Prologue

Note d'Eldonyx (traductrice):

Rien de tout ceci, hélas, ne m'appartient puisque c'est une traduction. L'histoire originale est de SiriusFan13 et s'appelle _Sirius Black and the Heir to Slytherin_. Vous la trouverez dans mes favoris.

Il est à noter qu'il s'agit d'un UA (univers alternatif) inventé dans sa majeure partie après la sortie de la_ Coupe de feu_ et avant celle de l'_Ordre du phénix_.

S'il vous plaît, laissez une review! C'est ma première traduction.

Merci et bonne lecture!

Eldonyx

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sirius Black et l'héritier de Serpentard**

_"__O, what a tangled web we weave,_

_When first we practice to deceive!"_

—Sir Walter Scott

_« Oh, quelle toile emmêlée nous tissons_

_Quand nous cherchons pour la première fois à tromper! »_

- Sir Walter Scott

**Prologue**

Tic... Tic... Tic...

Des yeux pâles observaient chaque goutte d'eau faire des éclaboussures dans la petite mare près du mur.

Tic... Tic... Tic...

C'était un son régulier. Beau temps mauvais temps au dehors, l'intérieur de la cellule était si humide que le goutte-à-goutte régulier de l'eau pouvait toujours être entendu.

Tic... Tic... Tic...

C'était un son tellement régulier qu'il pouvait rendre une personne folle si on l'écoutait trop longtemps. Mais en ce lieu, cela n'avait aucune importance. Mieux valait se concentrer sur le son régulier de l'eau que sur les hurlements et gémissements en provenance des autres cellules.

Tic... Tic... Tic...

Ou sur les rats. Il valait mieux se concentrer sur l'eau que sur les rats qui traversaient le plancher à l'occasion. Les yeux pâles observèrent froidement l'un d'entre eux se glisser entre les barreaux. Il haïssait les rats. Son regard s'attarda un moment à l'endroit où le rat avait disparu, puis il reporta son attention sur l'eau.

Tic... Tic... Tic...

C'était presque hypnotique si vous le regardiez assez longtemps. C'était presque assez pour vous faire entrer en transe. Ce qui était le but recherché, évidemment. Après douze longues années à combattre la folie dans un endroit ou elle apparaissait souvent après quelques jours seulement, le propriétaire de ces yeux pâles avait décidé qu'il en avait assez.

Il avait fallu des années de pratique, des années d'entraînement mental, mais il avait finalement appris comment fermer complètement son esprit, pour qu'il puisse se reposer dans un oubli total.

Il y avait trois moyens pour lui d'obtenir le repos, mais ni la mort ni le baiser du Détraqueur ne l'avaient jamais autant attiré que de fermer systématiquement son esprit.

Le plus célèbre prisonnier d'Azkaban, enfermé pour la mort de treize personnes et la trahison de ses amis les plus proches, doté du titre d'héritier apparent de Voldemort, le plus diabolique et dangereux mage noir depuis un siècle, était aussi le seul prisonnier à être resté dans ce trou infernal pour plus d'un an et à avoir gardé sa santé mentale. Il en mettait largement le crédit sur le fait qu'il était innocent de toutes les charges déposées contre lui.

Et maintenant, ce même prisonnier, Sirius Black, s'appuya contre la pierre froide du mur et jouit des étapes finales de son effacement mental – revivre ses souvenirs, bons et mauvais, comme ils étaient lentement enfermés dans les profondeurs de son esprit.

Les Détraqueurs étaient actifs ce jour-là, s'éloignant souvent de sa cellule pour plusieurs minutes à chaque fois – un bonus pour lui. Quelque chose les rendait agités. Peut-être que quelques bons souvenirs lui reviendraient, alors, avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans l'obscurité.

Tic. . . Tic. . .

Le son s'effaça comme il se perdait dans ses pensées... et son passé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapitre 1: Mort et vie

Note de l'auteur:

Rien de tout ceci, hélas, ne m'appartient puisque c'est une traduction. L'histoire originale est de SiriusFan13 et s'appelle _Sirius Black and the Heir to Slytherin_. Vous la trouverez dans mes favoris.

Merci beaucoup à **Loulou2a** et à **Gryffondor** pour leurs reviews.

Bonne lecture!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sirius Black et l'héritier de Serpentard**

**Chapitre 1: Mort et vie**

Sirius Black n'était pas, en vérité, son nom de naissance. Le nom « Black » était arrivé plus tard, quand il avait essayé de recoller les morceaux de sa vie brisée. Il n'avait que onze ans quand cela s'était produit. Ses souvenirs de la tendre enfance n'étaient pas exactement plaisants. Ils n'étaient pas non plus très clairs, et ce, pour différentes raisons. Le souvenir le plus clair qu'il gardait d'avant ses onze ans était la nuit où sa mère était morte.

La mère de Sirius avait été la première des Chevaliers de Walpurgis de Voldemort, avant même que celui-ci ne se soit complètement défait de son vrai nom, Tom Elvis Jedusor. À l'époque où les « chevaliers » n'était qu'une petite faction du ministère de la Magie. Avant que certains des extrémistes, comme sa mère, ne s'en séparent et ne forment une organisation secrète connue d'eux seuls en tant que Mangemorts. Parce qu'il avait été élevé dans ce milieu, Sirius avait appris beaucoup de magie illégale, incluant la magie noire, alors qu'il était encore jeune.

La nuit où sa mère était morte, un groupe de Mangemorts avait été présent. Sirius, dégoûté par leurs propos, s'était glissé hors du groupe et avait préféré regarder du haut des escaliers. Il s'était presque endormi, assis là, quand la querelle avait commencé. La pièce était devenue silencieuse, les hurlements de sa mère mis à part.

Le temps que Sirius ouvre les yeux, c'était fini. Il y eut un éclair de lumière verte et sa mère, gisant aux pieds de Voldemort. Elle ne respirait pas.

Le reste des Mangemorts s'en alla silencieusement, jetant des regard apeurés derrière eux, mais sans rien dire. Voldemort leva les yeux vers Sirius, son regard froid et plein de haine. Il avait su dès le départ que le garçon verrait tout, mais il l'avait tuée quand même. Sirius resta immobile comme une statue, effrayé à l'idée de bouger. Il avait su que cela se produirait un jour. Il n'avait que neuf ans, mais il s'y était attendu. Et il savait ce qui allait se produire ensuite.

Un sourire à glacer le sang apparut sur la face de serpent de Voldemort. « Viens ici, gamin », chuchota-t-il.

Et le jeune Sirius Jedusor s'avança vers son père, pas parce qu'il le voulait, mais parce qu'il avait trop peur pour ne pas le faire. Le grand et pâle garçon marcha jusqu'à Voldemort, chassant toute émotion de son visage. La seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas masquer était ses yeux. La colère y brûlait comme un feu bleu. Colère, haine et... peur. Sirius cessa d'avancer quand il atteignit le corps de sa mère.

Les yeux de Voldemort était vides de toute émotion. « Sirius », dit-il doucement, « Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai perdu l'un de mes partisans ». Il désigna de sa baguette le corps sans vie, désinvolte. « Donc, il est temps pour toi de prendre la place qui te revient de droit à mon côté ».

Sirius, dont les yeux avaient été un moment fixés sur le corps de sa mère, reporta soudainement son attention sur Voldemort. « Moi...? Vous... rejoindre? » croassa-t-il, sa voix tout juste plus forte qu'un murmure.

« Bien entendu, mon garçon. Pour quoi faire crois-tu t'être entraîné? Transplanage, maléfices, potions avancées... Penses-tu que d'autres garçons de ton âge soient capables de telles choses? Tu as été entraîné dans ce but. C'est ton destin ».

Sirius secoua la tête. « Non...Non! Jamais! » Il recula d'un pas ou deux.

Voldemort caressa sa baguette. « Non? Sirius, ce n'était pas une requête. Tu me rejoins ou tu meurs. C'est très simple ».

Sirius se figea. Soudainement, il souhaita ne pas avoir laissé sa baguette dans sa chambre. Pas que cela l'aurait vraiment aidé, mais il aurait au moins pu mourir en combattant. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. « Alors je mourrai ». Sa voix était étonnamment claire et ferme.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi », siffla Voldemort, levant sa baguette. « _Avada kedavra!_ »

Sirius sentit le sort le frapper à la poitrine, suivi d'une douleur atroce. Il tomba à genoux, plaquant sa main près de son cœur. Il ne s'était pas attendu à la douleur. Il avait toujours pensé que le sort tuait trop vite pour ça. Puis une autre pensée le frappa. Il n'était pas mort.

Il leva les yeux pour voir la baguette de Voldemort en position défensive, comme s'il venait juste de bloquer un sort. Il y avait un air de surprise sur son visage, qui se changea bientôt en fureur. « Patrono sangre », gronda-t-il. « Bien entendu. J'avais oublié ». Il attrapa le garçon par le collet de sa robe et le remit brutalement sur ses pieds. « Je devrais laisser les loups-garous te dévorer pour ça, ou encore mieux... les Détraqueurs! »

Sirius en resta bouche bée, les yeux ronds et terrifié. Sa poitrine lui faisait toujours mal, et il ne savait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé. Qu'était-ce que le « Patrono sangre », et comment diable était-il toujours vivant?

« Effrayé? » chuchota Voldemort, le faisant retomber sur le plancher. « Tu devrais l'être. Je devrais laisser les Détraqueurs t'administrer le baiser, mais j'ai une meilleure idée ». Il leva sa baguette.

Sirius savait qu'il devait essayer de s'enfuir, mais la dernière attaque l'avait vidé de toutes ses forces et il resta planté là près de sa mère, submergé par la douleur, espérant que les larmes ne viendraient pas. Il ne donnerait pas à son père la satisfaction de le voir mourir en pleurant. Mais ce n'était pas un autre sortilège de la Mort.

« _Impero_! » lança Voldemort.

Sirius s'y prépara, espérant que ce sort tournerait mal comme le précédent.

Il ne le fit pas. Dès que le sortilège le toucha, Sirius sentit un brouillard accueillant envahir son esprit. La douleur à sa poitrine sembla s'estomper, comme tout ce qui l'entourait. Sa conscience s'effaça complètement alors qu'elle abandonnait le contrôle de son corps à Voldemort.

XXXXXXX

Sirius ne gardait aucun souvenir précis des deux années suivantes. L'Imperium s'était chargé de cela. De temps à autre il avait un flash de... quelque chose – un moment de lucidité, peut-être. Mais la majeure partie de cette période était un vide sombre durant lequel le corps du garçon était contrôlé par Voldemort. C'était ce vide qui le torturait encore vingt ans plus tard. À cause de ce que Voldemort avait pu lui faire faire durant ces années. Sirius avait peut-être fait le travail d'un Mangemort. Il avait pu torturer des Moldus... ou même _tuer_ quelqu'un, et il ne le saurait jamais. Cela avait fourni les fondations à l'enfer que son esprit deviendrait à Azkaban.

Sirius ne sut jamais exactement comment il s'était libéré. Mais il semblait qu'aux environs de son onzième anniversaire, le brouillard qui avait obscurci son esprit durant si longtemps commença à disparaître. La première chose qui le frappa fut la douleur qu'il ressentait juste au dessus du cœur. Cela lui faisait mal constamment, mais la souffrance semblait l'aider à éclaircir son esprit, alors il l'endura. À cause de cela, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reprendre complètement le contrôle de ses pensées, même s'il faudrait encore des mois avant qu'il ne commence à retrouver la maîtrise de son corps. Quand il eut enfin assez de contrôle sur lui-même pour regarder, il découvrit que la source de la douleur sur sa poitrine semblait être une mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'avait laissée l'Avada Kedavra raté. Cela lui faisait encore très mal, et cela devenait pire quand Voldemort était dans les environs, ce qui, malheureusement pour lui, arrivait très souvent.

Sirius continua à jouer le rôle du serviteur sans volonté pendant qu'il tentait de planifier son évasion. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait réellement un plan. Il n'avait nulle part où aller, de toute façon. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait perdu espoir. Il n'en avait jamais eu pour commencer. Il n'avait jamais eu, de toute sa vie, une _raison_ d'espérer... avant que la lettre n'arrive.

La première arriva seule. Un parchemin épais avec de l'écriture à l'encre vert émeraude dessus. Au début, Sirius ne réalisa pas que les lettres étaient pour lui. Voldemort détruit la première immédiatement après l'avoir lue, tout comme celles qui suivirent.

Puis un jour, Voldemort en rata une. Mais Sirius la vit. Dès que Voldemort eut quitté la pièce après avoir brûlé une bonne vingtaine de lettres, la curiosité de Sirius l'emporta et il dégagea l'épaisse enveloppe du dessous de la porte où elle était coincée. Il lut l'adresse et faillit l'échapper.

Il était écrit, d'un lettrage vert très orné:

_Mr Sirius Jedusor_

_Dans la plus petite chambre du 13 Ebony Lane_

_Swanley_

_Kent_

Il retourna la lettre. Le sceau de Poudlard était visible de l'autre côté – l'ancienne école de son père. Mais c'était impossible. Voldemort n'avait dit à personne qu'il avait un fils, exception faite de ses Mangemorts. Personne d'autre ne savait que Sirius existait. Ils n'avaient pas pu lui écrire une lettre.

Et pourtant elle était là.

« Sirius! » La voix forte de son père résonna dans la maison. Sirius fourra rapidement la lettre dans ses robes et alla à la rencontre de Voldemort, faisant attention de garder une expression neutre. Il devrait la lire plus tard.

XXXXXXX

Il n'eut pas la moindre chance de lire sa lettre avant d'aller se coucher ce soir-là. Après avoir attendu jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que c'était sécuritaire, il se déplaça à pas de loup jusqu'à sa fenêtre et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il lut la lettre sous la lumière lunaire. C'était une acceptation à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, écrite et signée par la main de l'homme qui clamait être le nouveau directeur de l'école, le professeur Albus Dumbledore.

Dès qu'il eut lu ce nom, Sirius comprit pourquoi son père avait détruit les autres lettres. Voldemort n'éprouvait que de la haine pour Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci avait été le professeur de métamorphose de Jedusor, et apparemment l'enseignant ne lui avait jamais fait confiance.

Sirius sourit faiblement, pensant: _Je m'entendrais probablement bien avec le nouveau directeur. Je n'ai pas confiance en mon père non plus... J'aimerais pouvoir y aller_. Il soupira, laissant tomber la lettre au sol.

« Très bien », murmura-t-il. « Qui est-ce que j'essaie de berner? La seule manière que je pourrai jamais partir d'ici, c'est mort. Voldemort y verra. Et même si je m'échappais... Je n'ai pas d'argent... »

Il observa la lettre sur le sol pendant encore un moment avant de la ramasser et de la remettre dans l'enveloppe. _Autant la garder_, pensa-t-il. _Si par miracle j'arrivais à sortir d'ici, au moins j'aurais quelque part où aller_. Alors qu'il examinait sa chambre, à la recherche d'un endroit où il pourrait cacher la lettre sans que son père ne la trouve, il entendit des gens parler à l'étage au-dessous.

Sirius pâlit. Les seules personnes qui pouvaient être ici aussi tard étaient des Mangemorts. Ce qui voulait dire que Voldemort pouvait l'appeler à tout moment. Sirius se précipita jusqu'à sa vieille table de chevet. Elle avait appartenu à sa mère... avant qu'elle ne meure. Voldemort ne se donnerait probablement pas la peine de vérifier son unique tiroir. Puis il s'arrêta. Leur elfe de maison pouvait fureter dedans, cependant. Il avait été plus l'elfe de maison de Medea qu'autre chose et était un sale petit fouineur. Sirius hésita un moment, incertain, mais les voix de plusieurs nouveaux arrivants à l'étage en-dessous ne lui laissèrent plus le choix. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être pris avec cette lettre. Il ouvrit le tiroir si brusquement que celui-ci faillit tomber. En le replaçant avec soin, il remarqua que le fond semblait brisé.

« Génial », marmonna Sirius, le tapotant, essayant de le remettre en place. Tout ce qu'il parvint à faire fut d'empirer la situation. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que c'était un faux fond. Intéressé, il enleva le faux fond tout en gardant une oreille attentive à d'éventuels bruits de pas. Il le posa sur le plancher et regarda dans le tiroir. Il n'y avait rien, sauf une petite clé à laquelle une étiquette était attachée. Il la prit et lut: _Medea Sansfoy: coffre #711_. La mère de Sirius. Et la clé avait _Gringotts_ gravé dessus. Sirius était perplexe. Il savait que la famille de sa mère était extrêmement riche, mais il savait aussi que son grand-père lui avait refusé tout héritage si elle mariait Tom Jedusor. Le père de Medea lui avait déjà choisi un mari de sang pur. Sirius l'avait entendue raconter cela un millier de fois quand ses parents se disputaient. Elle n'avait pas d'argent.

Mais elle avait un coffre...?

Un sourire apparut lentement sur le visage de Sirius. Elle n'avait apparemment pas eu entièrement confiance en son propre mari. Elle avait sans doute eu un peu d'argent, finalement. Un bref sentiment d'espoir l'emplit. Donc, s'il pouvait trouver une manière de s'en sortir vivant, il _pourrait_ peut-être aller à Poudlard après tout.

Son esprit avait tout juste envisagé la chose quand il entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Rapidement, Sirius remit le faux fond en place, l'enlignant correctement cette fois, et referma le tiroir. Trop tard, il réalisa qu'il avait oublié de cacher la lettre, mais il n'en n'avait plus le temps maintenant. Il fourra la clé et la lettre dans une poche de ses robes, qui étaient posées sur une chaise. Une seconde pensée le poussa à y mettre aussi sa baguette avant qu'il ne saute dans son lit et ne feigne de dormir.

Quelques secondes plus tard seulement, sa porte s'ouvrit et une voix murmura:

« Kreattur est envoyé chercher la marionnette. Si la maîtresse était là, Kreattur n'aurait pas besoin de lui parler ». C'était leur elfe de maison. Sirius ne l'avait jamais aimé. Kreattur était trop plongé dans la magie noire. « Le maître veut te voir en bas. Dépêches-toi », lança Kreattur d'un ton sec, plus fort cette fois. Voldemort avait apparemment décidé de ne plus perdre son temps pour le garçon s'il envoyait l'elfe de maison le chercher.

Sirius réagit mécaniquement, comme il le faisait toujours, prétendant que l'Imperium le gardait toujours sous le contrôle de Voldemort. Il se leva, attrapa ses robes et s'habilla pendant que l'elfe attendait en dehors de la pièce. Il suivit ensuite Kreattur au rez-de-chaussée.

Quand Sirius entra dans la pièce, dix têtes masquées se tournèrent vers lui. Nonchalamment, Voldemort porta aussi son regard dans la direction de Sirius. Celui-ci eut l'étrange sensation qu'ils avaient été en train de parler de lui. Voldemort agita une main dans la direction approximative de Kreattur, le renvoyant. Son devoir accompli, le petit elfe de maison s'éloigna pour épousseter le portrait de la mère de Sirius.

« Sirius », dit Voldemort de sa voix froide et haut perchée. « Viens ».

Sirius s'approcha de lui et s'inclina comme il le faisait toujours. Comme d'habitude, cet acte de soumission lui donna la nausée.

« Quel est votre volonté, monseigneur? » demanda Sirius.

Voldemort vint plus près de Sirius, qui s'efforça de ne pas laisser la douleur qu'il sentait dans sa poitrine transparaître sur son visage. Voldemort rit.

« C'est ce que j'aime. L'obéissance. J'ai une tâche particulière à te confier ».

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, monseigneur? »

« Il y a une famille de Sangs-de-Bourbe qui vit dans le Surrey. L'un travaille au ministère de la Magie et commence à s'inquiéter du grand nombre de meurtres de Moldus au cours des dernières années. Il pourrait devenir une épine dans mon pied. Il est au Ministère en ce moment, mais sa famille est à la maison. Tue-les en exemple de ce qu'il arrive à ceux qui vont mettre leur nez dans des choses qu'ils ne comprennent pas ». Voldemort s'éloigna, faisant signe à l'un de ses partisans. Le Mangemort plaça un papier sur lequel était inscrite l'adresse des Sangs-de-Bourbe dans la main de Sirius.

Sirius ne bougea pas d'un poil. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour s'empêcher de dire à Voldemort d'aller en enfer. Se faire tuer ne lui ferait aucun bien. Pas maintenant qu'il avait enfin réussi à trouver un plan pour retrouver sa liberté. Et peut-être qu'il pourrait sauver ces Sangs-de-Bourbe tant qu'il y était, et se racheter... même juste un peu.

Voldemort tourna son regard vers Sirius.

« Tu peux partir », dit-il avec une trace d'irritation dans la voix. « Reviens ici quand tu auras fini ».

« Bien entendu, maître ». Sirius s'inclina encore, mit un masque de Mangemort et s'en alla. L'air chaud de la fin juillet le frappa dès qu'il mit le pied dehors. La chaleur eut été oppressante pour n'importe qui d'autre. Pour Sirius, elle était libératrice. Bien moins oppressante que la pièce qu'il venait de quitter.

Il marcha sous un lampadaire et lut l'adresse des Sangs-de-Bourbe. Puis il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et se prépara à transplaner à la maison. Comme d'habitude, il pria Dieu de ne pas se désartibuler. Il ne l'avait pas encore fait, mais il y avait toujours une première fois, et il était beaucoup trop jeune. Sirius soupira.

Il ferma les yeux et commença le sort. Une seconde plus tard, il n'était plus là.

XXXXXXX

La maison dans laquelle il apparut avait deux étages et l'air confortable. Sirius regarda autour de lui. Les lumières étaient éteintes, mais même dans le noir, il devinait que ce n'était pas une maison de sorciers ordinaire.

« Ça doit être moldu », marmonna-t-il. Il chercha leur horloge, sachant qu'il n'aurait que très peu de temps pour agir. Quand il la trouva, il se demanda pourquoi il s'était embêté avec ça. L'horloge était très étrange. Seulement deux aiguilles. Comment était-il sensé lire ça?

« Je ferais mieux d'en finir tout de suite », murmura-t-il, levant sa baguette. « _Lumos_! » Une petite lumière brilla au bout de sa baguette, éclairant un peu la pièce. Il commença à fouiller la maison.

Un cri derrière lui le fit se retourner brusquement. Une femme se tenait devant lui, désarmée et en robe de nuit.

« Qui êtes-vous? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma maison? »

« _Nox_ », souffla Sirius, et la baguette s'éteignit, les laissant éclairés uniquement par la lueur faible de la lune qui passait par la fenêtre. Il mit rapidement sa baguette dans sa poche. « Je... Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal. Je suis ici pour vous faire sortir! » Il leva ses mains maintenant vides pour qu'elle les voie clairement.

La femme se relaxa un peu.

« Est-ce que vous... connaissez mon mari, alors? »

Sirius secoua la tête.

« Non. Écoutez, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Vous avez entendu parler de l'augmentation des meurtres de Moldus? Celui qui en est responsable m'a envoyé ici. J'ai été envoyé pour réduire votre mari au silence ».

Trop tard, Sirius réalisa que ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'expliquer la situation. Onze ans de quasi isolation ne lui avaient pas donné beaucoup de tact.

La terreur envahit le visage de la femme. Avant qu'elle ne puisse crier une nouvelle fois, il continua, essayant de rattraper son erreur.

« Il s'appelle Voldemort. Je n'approuve pas ses méthodes, donc je vous donne une chance de vous échapper d'ici avant que cette maison ne soit détruite ».

« Qu...Quoi? » demanda-t-elle faiblement.

« Je vous offre une chance de sortir, à vous et à votre famille », pressa-t-il. « Si vous me faites confiance, je vais juste détruire la maison. Si vous ne le faites pas, Voldemort en enverra un autre, et je peux garantir que le prochain tuera tout le monde... moi inclus ».

La femme était terrifiée. C'était évident. Et elle ne bougeait pas.

Sirius laissa sortir une exclamation de dégoût.

« Est-ce que vous écoutez? Si vous restez, vous allez mourir! Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison? »

« Mon...Mon fils... »

« Bien. Allez le chercher. Est-ce que vous avez de la poudre de Cheminette? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Alors je vous suggère d'utiliser le système de cheminées pour aller au Ministère. Répétez ce que j'ai dit à votre mari ».

La femme ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Allez! » aboya Sirius, reconnaissant pour sa grande taille. Il était grand pour un garçon de onze ans – assez grand pour faire peur à la femme.

Elle courut finalement dans les escaliers. Un moment plus tard, elle était de retour, transportant dans ses bras son fils encore à moitié endormi. Elle attrapa une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans un sac accroché au manteau, puis elle entra dans l'âtre. Jetant un regard à Sirius, elle demanda:

« Qu'allez-vous faire? »

Il gronda. « Détruire la maison et filer. Avec un peu de chance, ça les trompera assez longtemps ».

Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander: « Assez longtemps pour quoi? » avant qu'il ne lui ordonne encore de partir d'une voix cassante.

« Dites au Ministère que je suis mort dans la maison. Maintenant, sortez d'ici avant que nous ne mourions _tous_! »

Elle hocha la tête, jeta la poudre de Cheminette et lança:

« Ministère de la Magie! » Elle partit dans un tourbillon de fumée et de flammes.

Sirius ne perdit pas de temps. Il arracha son masque et le jeta sur le sol. Puis il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le sofa.

« _Incendio_! »

Celui-ci s'enflamma immédiatement. Après avoir allumé quelques autres feux dans la pièce, Sirius se précipita sur le foyer. Il attrapa le sac de poudre de Cheminette en entier, en prit une poignée et mit le sac dans sa poche avec sa lettre et la clé. Il s'apprêtait à ranger aussi la baguette, mais une meilleure idée lui vint.

Jetant la baguette que son père lui avait achetée dans la pièce enflammée, Sirius entra dans l'âtre. Il lança la poudre et cria:

« Pré-au-Lard! »

Et il était parti.


	3. Chapitre 2: Sanctuaire

Note de l'auteur:

_Harry Potter_ appartient à J. K. Rowling et _Sirius Black et l'héritier de Serpentard_ appartient à SiriusFan13. Je ne fais que traduire.

Merci à **666Naku** pour sa review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sirius Black et l'héritier de Serpentard**

**Chapitre 2: Sanctuaire**

La cheminée dans laquelle il atterrit était très sale. Il se releva lentement, toussant et couvert de suie.

« Eh bien, bel atterrissage », marmonna-t-il. Mais il n'aurait pas dû s'en plaindre. C'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'il utilisait la poudre de Cheminette. Il était plus habitué au transplanage.

Il était aussi habitué à avoir une baguette. Maintenant, il se sentait sans défense sans elle. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Voldemort tomberait dans le panneau et ne chercherait pas à le retrouver.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? Tu es sorti par la mauvaise cheminée? » demanda une voix derrière lui.

Sirius se retourna prestement, effrayé.

C'était seulement une jolie jeune femme qui le regardait avec curiosité. Quand il ne répondit pas, elle leva un sourcil et répéta sa question.

« Je... Je crois », répondit-il.

« Où allais-tu comme ça? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

« Où est-ce que je suis? »

« Dis-moi d'abord où tu allais aussi tard le soir ».

« À Poudlard. J'ai un ami là-bas », mentit-il. « Il est arrivé à l'école plus tôt. Je voulais le surprendre... »

La jeune femme pouffa.

« Et bien, ne t'étonnes plus d'être arrivé au mauvais endroit. Tu ne savais pas que tu ne peux pas aller à Poudlard de cette façon? C'est protégé ».

« Oh », souffla Sirius. Que pouvait-il dire d'autre? « Alors, où suis-je? » essaya-t-il encore.

« Les Trois Balais, c'est un pub de Pré-au-Lard. Je m'appelle Rosemerta. Qui es-tu? »

« Euh… Sirius », dit-il doucement.

Elle sourit.

« Sirius, hein? Voilà un drôle de nom ». Puisqu'il ne répondait pas, elle continua à parler. « Eh bien, Sirius, le meilleur moyen de visiter ton ami serait de contacter ceux de Poudlard par hibou, pour leur faire savoir que tu t'en viens, et de marcher jusque là. Ce n'est pas loin. Je pourrais te prêter un hibou, si tu veux ».

Il acquiesça, incertain de la réponse appropriée. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on le traite aussi gentiment.

Rosemerta sourit.

« Voilà, tout est arrangé. Tu peux rester dans l'une des chambres vacantes. Si tu écris à ton ami ce soir, tu devrais pouvoir y aller demain ».

Il la regarda, mal à l'aise.

« Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi. Je ne peux pas payer pour la chambre ».

Rosemerta se contenta de rire.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. C'est la maison qui paie. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si personne ne t'a dit qu'utiliser le réseau de Cheminette pour aller à Poudlard est impossible. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre ».

XXXXXXX

Une heure plus tard, Sirius était assis sur le lit d'une petite chambre confortable, relisant pour la vingtième fois la lettre qu'il tenait dans sa main. Le petit hibou brun de Rosemerta le regardait avec curiosité. Il sourit tristement à l'oiseau.

« Ils ne m'accepteront jamais, tu sais. Dès que j'aurai dit à Dumbledore qui est mon père et ce qu'il a fait, il ne me permettra plus de rester ». Le hibou hulula doucement en réponse.

Sirius se passa la main dans la figure et se frotta les yeux. Il était fatigué. Ça avait été une longue nuit. Et le lendemain promettait d'être encore plus long.

Il scruta la pièce, mal à l'aise, peu habitué à cette liberté soudaine. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'attendre à ce que Voldemort surgisse soudain d'un coin sombre et essaie de le tuer. Pourtant, il n'avait vu aucun signe de son père ou des Mangemorts jusqu'à maintenant. Sirius voyait cela comme un bon présage. Ils avaient certainement remarqué son absence maintenant, et s'ils ne l'avaient pas encore retrouvé, c'était probablement parce qu'ils le croyaient mort. C'était une bénédiction... pour le moment.

Il regarda sa lettre une fois de plus.

_Professeur Dumbledore, _

_Je ne sais pas comment vous avez eu mon nom, mais j'écris pour vous informer que j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir étudier à Poudlard. Cependant, il y a dans ma vie certains facteurs qui pourraient remettre en cause mon éligibilité. Répondez vite s'il vous plaît, car nous aurions à parler. Je loge présentement aux Trois Balais, à Pré-au-Lard._

_Sirius Jedusor_

« Voilà », murmura-t-il, scellant la lettre et la donnant au hibou. « Fais-vite ».

Le hibou hulula et prit la lettre dans son bec. Il ouvrit ses ailes et fut vite dehors par la fenêtre. Peu après, il avait disparu dans la nuit sombre.

XXXXXXX

Quelque chose lui tapait sur la main. Sirius essaya de rouler pour le bloquer, mais quoi que ce fut, c'était insistant. Le tapotement devint plus fort.

« Ouch », lâcha-t-il. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec colère et il s'assit en frottant sa main attaquée. Sirius regarda le décor, un moment désorienté. Ce n'était pas sa chambre. Où était-il?

Puis les évènements de la nuit précédente lui revinrent pleinement.

« Je suis encore vivant », souffla-t-il. Il s'était réellement attendu à ne pas survivre à la nuit.

Il senti un autre fort tapotement, sur son bras cette fois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu _veux_! », cracha Sirius en baissant les yeux. C'était le hibou de Rosemerta, et une enveloppe de parchemin épais portant le sceau de Poudlard était posée devant lui.

Maintenant complètement réveillé, il se leva si rapidement dans sa hâte d'attraper la lettre qu'il faillit faire tomber le hibou du lit. Réalisant finalement qu'il n'aurait pas de nourriture en récompense, celui-ci s'envola et quitta la salle. Sirius ne le remarqua pas. Il était trop occupé à regarder l'enveloppe dans ses mains, un peu effrayé à l'idée de l'ouvrir. Et si Dumbledore avait décidé de le rejeter sans même avoir entendu l'histoire de Sirius?

« Peureux », finit-il par se grogner à lui-même, et il ouvrit l'enveloppe. La lettre était écrite de la même écriture verte et ornementée que la première.

_Mr. Jedusor,_

_Je serais plus qu'heureux de vous rencontrer avant le début de l'année scolaire. Comme nous sommes encore en vacances d'été, je n'ai pas d'autre engagement pressant pour le moment. Il n'y a aucun problème à ce que nous nous rencontrions aujourd'hui si cela vous convient. Je vais m'assurer de dire à notre garde-chasse d'ouvrir les portes quand vous arriverez. J'attends avec impatience notre rencontre prochaine._

_Prof. Albus Dumbledore,_

_Directeur,_

_École de sorcellerie de Poudlard._

Sirius lut la lettre deux fois de suite pour être sûr qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, puis il passa à l'acte. Jamais il ne s'était fait présentable si rapidement, même quand il était convoqué par son père. En un instant il était en bas, lettre en main.

Rosemerta était déjà debout et en plein travail. Elle lui sourit en l'apercevant.

« Eh bien, tu t'es levé tôt. Veux-tu manger un morceau? »

Sirius secoua la tête.

« Non, je dois y aller ».

Elle vit la lettre dans sa main.

« Ah, ton ami t'a répondu. D'accord, alors, j'ai été heureuse de faire ta connaissance. Si tu prends la route principale vers la gauche en sortant d'ici, continue hors du village pour quelques kilomètres et tu trouveras Poudlard ».

Sirius acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte. À mi-chemin, il s'arrêta pour jeter un regard à Rosemerta, qui s'affairait à ensorceler un balais pour qu'il époussette tout seul.

« Euh... Merci », dit-il doucement. C'était la première fois qu'il remerciait quelqu'un pour quoi que ce soit. C'était une étrange sensation.

Rosemerta éclata de rire, lui donna un petit gâteau pour manger en marchant et le mit dehors gentiment.

XXXXXXX

« Génial », soupira Sirius. « Encore perdu ». Il se tenait à l'intersection de quatre corridors, ne sachant quelle direction prendre. Il haussa les épaules et alla à gauche, espérant tomber sur le bureau de Dumbledore par chance. Il regardait partout tout en marchant, essayant de tout graver dans sa mémoire. Pour ce qu'il en savait, ce serait peut-être sa seule chance de le faire si Dumbledore refusait de le garder.

Poudlard ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce que Sirius s'était imaginé. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment mauvais, juste différent. Le vieux château était un mélange de beauté enchanteresse et d'étranges curiosités. Il y avait le garde-chasse géant avec son parapluie rose, par exemple. Et cet irritant esprit frappeur qui lui avait donné le mauvais chemin.

Il tourna le coin pour se retrouver face à face avec le très grand portrait d'une grosse femme en robe rose.

« Oh non », gémit-il. Il s'était déjà retrouvé là auparavant. La grosse dame lui jeta un regard curieux, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le cadre pivota sur ses gongs en direction de Sirius, manquant le faire tomber. Il recula juste à temps. Reportant son regard vers la peinture, il fut surpris de voir une femme à l'aspect sévère se tenir dans un passage qui avait auparavant été caché par le portrait. La femme portait une longue robe verte et ses cheveux sombres étaient retenus en un chignon serré. À en juger par l'expression de son visage, elle était aussi surprise de voir Sirius qu'il l'était de la voir.

« Qui... Qui _êtes_-vous? Que faites-vous ici? Expliquez-vous! » La sorcière était de toute évidence de mauvaise humeur.

« S... Sirius... » bégaya-t-il, pris au dépourvu par son apparition soudaine et le barrage de questions.

« Sérieux? » demanda-t-elle, confuse. « Sérieux à propos de quoi? De quoi parlez-vous, mon garçon? » (NdT: en anglais, Sirius et _serious_ (sérieux) se prononcent de la même manière)

Ce fut son tour d'avoir l'air confus.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-il. Puis il comprit. « Oh. Non. Je veux dire, mon nom. C'est Sirius... comme l'étoile. Je... je cherche le professeur Dumbledore, Je suis censé le rencontrer. Il m'attend ».

La sorcière, dont Sirius suspectait qu'elle était un professeur, lui jeta un regard sévère par-dessus ses lunettes. Puis son expression se radoucit un peu.

« Hé bien, vous êtes au mauvais endroit. Ceci est la tour de Gryffondor. Le directeur est en bas, dans un autre corridor. Suivez-moi ». Elle commença à marcher rapidement. Après plusieurs tours et détours, la femme s'arrêta devant la statue d'une gargouille affreusement laide. Elle dit quelque chose d'une voix trop basse pour qu'il comprenne clairement, mais il aurait juré que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec « Fizwizbiz ».

Presque immédiatement après qu'elle ait prononcé ce mot, la gargouille sauta de côté et le mur derrière elle s'ouvrit, révélant un escalier en spirale qui tournait lentement sur lui-même. La sorcière y monta, indiquant à Sirius de la suivre d'un geste.

Sirius monta sur l'escalier tournant, nerveux, bien qu'il ne le laissa pas paraître. Il n'était pas habitué à de telles extravagances et elles le mettaient mal à l'aise. Son père ne gaspillait jamais de magie sur des frivolités quand elle pouvait être utilisée ailleurs. C'était l'une des choses qui le rendaient si dangereux.

Les escaliers s'arrêtèrent finalement et Sirius se retrouva face à une impressionnante porte de chêne. La sorcière frappa.

« Entrez », lança une voix de l'intérieur. C'était celle d'un vieil homme, mais il y avait du pouvoir derrière cette voix. Sirius frissonna quand la sorcière lui fit signe d'entrer. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas l'intention de le suivre. Il déglutit et ouvrit la porte.

L'intérieur du bureau donnait l'impression qu'une tornade l'avait traversé. Plusieurs portraits, probablement ceux d'anciens directeurs, ronflaient sur les murs. Beaucoup d'autres, toutefois, étaient encore au sol, appuyés sur les murs et meubles. Un grand perchoir doré trônait au milieu de la pièce. Un plateau doré rempli de cendre était posé en dessous, et dans la cendre, il y avait un petit oisillon d'une race quelconque. Une faible odeur de fumée flottait dans l'air. Sirius ne pensait pas vouloir savoir pourquoi.

Un très vieil homme vêtu d'une robe aux couleurs vives se tenait au milieu de ce chaos. Il avait de longs cheveux gris et une barbe grise encore plus longue qui le faisaient paraître encore plus vieux, mais ses yeux bleus scintillants donnaient une impression de jeunesse et de pouvoir. Ces yeux bleus, pleins de gentillesse, étaient maintenant posés sur le grand garçon hésitant qui se tenait devant lui.

Le vieil homme était clairement Dumbledore. Il n'était pas non plus comme Sirius l'avait imaginé, mais dans ce cas, Il en était soulagé. Il ne voyait pas ce qui effrayait tant son père dans cet homme, mais c'était peut-être une bonne chose.

Dumbledore fit signe à Sirius.

« Ferme la porte derrière toi, s'il te plait. Je ne voudrais pas que Peeves prenne cette porte ouverte comme une invitation à entrer ».

Sirius ferma rapidement la porte. Il se retourna pour faire face au directeur.

« Peeves? » demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Dumbledore sourit.

« L'esprit frappeur du château ».

Alors c'était le nom du fauteur de troubles... Peeves. Compris.

« Assieds-toi, mon garçon. Il doit y avoir une chaise vide quelque part par là ». Dumbledore attira à lui un tabouret et se percha dessus. « Pardonne l'état de mon bureau. Je viens tout juste d'être nommé directeur, et je suis encore en train de déménager mes affaires de mon ancien. Je suis sûr que le professeur McGonnagall sera soulagée quand j'aurai fini de dégager son nouveau bureau. Elle est le nouveau professeur de Métamorphose ».

Sirius s'était débarrassé une chaise à moitié enterrée derrière lui et s'était assis, demeurant silencieux et immobile pendant que Dumbledore parlait, ne sachant pas comment prendre ce discours. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de personnes en pouvoir bavardant avec le fils de leur ennemi. C'était presque aussi bizarre que le reste de cet endroit.

Dumbledore sortit une petite boîte d'une poche de sa robe.

« Serais-tu intéressé par un sorbet citron? »

« Non ». Est-ce que c'était une blague?

Dumbledore se mit un bonbon dans la bouche et en vint finalement à l'essentiel.

« Alors, tu t'appelles Sirius Jedusor. Tu es parent avec Tom Elvis Jedusor, je présume? »

_C'est parti_, pensa Sirius, acquiesçant d'un air morne.

« Oui », dit Dumbledore. « Je me souviens de lui. L'un des plus brillants étudiants de l'école. Je me demandais ce qui lui était arrivé ».

« C'est mon père », répondit doucement Sirius.

« Je vois… Je n'ai jamais imaginé Tom comme étant du type à avoir une famille ».

Sirius garda les yeux fixés sur une fissure du plancher.

« Il ne l'est pas. Il a tué ma mère ». Il ne tenta pas de cacher la haine dans sa voix.

Après cet aveu soudain, l'atmosphère de la pièce changea brusquement. Sirius prit une profonde inspiration et, avant que Dumbledore ne puisse répondre, il raconta ce qu'il savait de l'histoire de son père, de sa recherche de l'immortalité et de sa transformation en Lord Voldemort jusqu'à la mort de la mère de Sirius. Là, il hésita, peu sûr de devoir mentionner les Impardonnables qui avaient été utilisés contre lui.

Dumbledore était resté muet durant tout ce temps, mais maintenant il intervint.

« Donc, Tom est devenu ce Lord Voldemort. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il soit impliqué, mais je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était allé aussi loin. C'est lui qui tue toutes ces familles moldues, alors? »

Sirius acquiesça. « Pas lui uniquement, cependant. Il a des partisans. Au moins seize, maintenant. Il les appelle ses Mangemorts puisque leur but est de vivre pour l'éternité. Ma mère était des leurs… »

Dumbledore jeta un regard inquiet à Sirius. L'éclat malicieux avait quitté ses yeux.

« Voldemort a-t-il essayé de t'attirer là-dedans aussi? »

« Oui ».

« L'as-tu suivi? »

Sirius soupira.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai d'abord refusé, alors il m'a soumis à l'Imperium. Je… Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment de grand-chose après cela ».

« Pendant combien de temps? », demanda gentiment le directeur.

« Deux ans ». La voix du garçon était à peine audible. « J'ai commencé à me libérer il y a presque quatre mois. Je ne sais pas comment, mais c'est la première chose dont je me souvienne clairement depuis… cette nuit-là. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il m'aurait tué s'il s'en était aperçu. Donc, j'ai prétendu le suivre. Puis la lettre est arrivée, et j'ai pensé que je pourrais m'échapper d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors quand il m'a envoyé pour tuer ces Sangs-de-Bourbe… Je les ai laissés partir, mais j'ai détruit la maison… pour qu'on me croie mort à cause d'une erreur de formule… »

Rendu à ce point, Sirius avait presque oublié Dumbledore. Il se parlait plutôt à lui-même. Revivant les dernières années.

« Les Sangs-de-Bourbe ne sont pas morts, mais je… Je ne sais pas… Je veux dire, s'il m'a envoyé pour les tuer… Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pendant ces deux ans… Je ne sais pas si je –

« Sirius », dit doucement le directeur, « rien de ce que tu as pu faire sous le contrôle de Voldemort n'est de ta faute. Ne te torture pas à cause de lui ».

Sirius ne répondit pas, toujours concentré sur le plancher. Dumbledore se pencha plus près du garçon.

« Je suis obligé de te poser quelques questions. Je sais que tu n'en as pas envie, mais tu dois y répondre ».

Sirius leva finalement les yeux vers lui.

« Très bien ».

« Est-ce que quelqu'un dans la maison que tu as détruite pourrait te reconnaître? »

« Non. Je portais un masque ».

« Quelqu'un t'a-t-il vu partir, masqué ou pas? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Je suis parti par poudre de Cheminette. J'ai jeté ma baguette dans le feu avec le masque de Mangemort avant de m'en aller. La seule personne que j'aie vue depuis, sans compter les gens d'ici, était une femme de Pré-au-Lard nommée Rosemerta. Elle ne connaît que mon prénom, et que j'ai un…euh… un ami ici ».

« Bien », murmura Dumbledore. « Tu devrais être en sécurité, alors… Est-ce que ta baguette était en ébène avec du ventricule de cœur de dragon, par hasard? »

« Oui… Comment avez-vous - ? »

Dumbledore leva une main pour l'arrêter.

« Patience. Réfléchis bien, maintenant. As-tu brisé ta baguette avant de partir? »

« Non ».

« As-tu utilisé la magie noire là-bas? »

« Non. Le seul sort que j'aie utilisé était un Incendio. Pourquoi? »

Dumbledore sourit sombrement et sortit un journal de dessous une pile de livres qui traînaient sur le bureau derrière lui. Il le tendit à Sirius.

« La _Gazette du sorcier_ a écrit un article au sujet de ton attaque de la nuit dernière. Ton incendie n'a pas détruit grand-chose, seulement quelques pièces, mais le Ministère a trouvé ta baguette dans la cuisine, cassée en deux, et apparemment une image flottait dans le ciel ».

Sirius n'eut pas besoin de demander quelle image. La _Gazette_ en présentait une photo : un crâne par la bouche duquel sortait un serpent. Il leva les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? »

« J'espérais que tu pourrais me le dire. Ils l'appellent la « Marque des Ténèbres ».

Sirius secoua la tête, confus.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vue auparavant. C'est quelque chose de nouveau ».

Dumbledore soupira.

« Je vois. Alors Voldemort doit s'enhardir ».

Sirius n'écoutait pas.

« Attendez. Avez-vous dit que ma baguette était dans la cuisine? »

« Oui ».

« Je l'ai laissée dans le salon ».

« C'est ce que j'ai pensé, si tu es parti par Cheminette. Ils pensent que ta baguette a été utilisée pour invoquer la Marque des Ténèbres, puis a été brisée pour que la Remontée des Sortilèges ne puisse être utilisée pour retracer les sorts précédemment lancés. Tu réalises ce que cela signifie, Sirius? S'ils ont pensé pouvoir effacer ton passé simplement en brisant ta baguette, alors il est très probable qu'ils te croient mort. Tu devrais être en sûreté à Poudlard aussi longtemps que nous changeons ton nom, et que tu gardes profil bas ».

Sirius sauta presque de sa chaise.

« Vous… vous voulez dire que je peux rester? Même si mon père… »

« Tu n'es pas ton père. Ici, tu ne seras jugé que par tes propres choix, pas les siens ».

Le jeune fugitif était bouche bée.

« Je peux vraiment rester? »

Dumbledore rit en voyant la stupéfaction du garçon.

« Évidemment. Tu as déjà été accepté. De toute manière, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir de toi, tu n'as rien de commun avec ton père. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas rester ». Il fit une pause, laissant les mots faire impression, puis commenta : « Tu sembles surpris ».

« Je m'attendais à être refusé à cause de mon père. Je croyais que je serais condamné à vivre comme un Moldu pour le reste de ma vie ».

Le directeur de Poudlard sourit.

« Eh bien, maintenant tu n'en as plus besoin. Cependant, il reste le problème de ton nom. Y a-t-il beaucoup de monde qui puisse te reconnaître? »

Sirius secoua la tête.

« J'étais le petit secret de mon père. Les Mangemorts étaient les seuls à connaître mon existence, et ils ont juré de n'en parler à personne, pas même à leur famille. J'étais une sorte d'arme secrète, ou quelque chose comme ça. Et je n'ai donné que mon prénom à Rosemerta à Pré-au-Lard, et à la sorcière qui m'a conduit ici ».

« C'est le professeur McGonagall », répondit Dumbledore. « Sirius n'est pas vraiment un nom très courant, et j'aurais été bien plus confortable de le changer aussi, mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire puisque tu l'as utilisé récemment. Toutefois, nous pouvons changer ton nom de famille. Est-ce que « Black » te conviendrait? Cela semble assez simple à retenir. « Sirius Black » ».

Sirius acquiesça, n'écoutant que d'une oreille. Il était toujours en état de choc. Il pouvait rester. Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas tué, après tout.

« Merveilleux! » s'exclama le directeur, brisant le fil des pensées de son jeune interlocuteur. « Je vais changer ton nom dans les archives. Pendant ce temps, nous allons devoir t'emmener au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter tes fournitures scolaires. Tu comprends que, pour un temps, tu devras rester strictement sur les terres de Poudlard pour assurer ta sécurité, durant les vacances aussi. Je ne t'enverrais même pas au Chemin de Traverse si tu n'avais pas besoin d'une nouvelle baguette. Saisis-tu? »

« Bien entendu », répondit Sirius.

« Bien ». Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Sirius suivit, perdu dans ses pensées. Il parla comme ils quittaient la pièce et se retrouvaient dans les escaliers qui, comme le garçon le remarqua, tournaient maintenant vers le bas.

« Professeur Dumbledore, des Mangemorts sont visiblement passés par cette maison », dit-il soudainement, donnant voix à une inquiétude qui le taraudait depuis qu'il avait vu la _Gazette du sorcier_. « Vous ne sauriez pas, par hasard, si les Sangs-de-Bourbe vont bien? Je les ai envoyés au Ministère. Mon père n'a pas essayé d'y entrer, quand-même? »

Le directeur se tourna vers lui.

« Ils vont bien, mais je dois insister sur quelques points, Sirius. Premièrement, Voldemort n'est plus ton père. Ton père était un homme du nom de Tom Jedusor qui n'existe plus aujourd'hui. Sors-toi cela de la tête. Tes deux parents sont morts pour toi maintenant. Deuxièmement, vu tes origines, cela ne peut être de ta faute, mais tu ne devrais jamais utiliser le terme « Sang-de-Bourbe ». La bonne appellation est « Né de Moldus ». « Sang-de-Bourbe » est une insulte cruelle, et t'en servir est au-dessous de toi ».

Sirius détourna le regard, embarrassé, mais acquiesça.

« Finalement », poursuivit Dumbledore, « je suspecte que Voldemort t'a enseigné un peu, dirons-nous, de magie_ spécialisée_. Tu dois être très prudent avec cela. Mets-toi au pas avec les autres élèves pendant un moment et n'utilise jamais la magie noire ».

Sirius leva les yeux et rencontra ceux du directeur.

« Je n'ai aucune intention de me servir à nouveau de la magie noire », dit-il fermement.

« Bien ».

À ce point, les escaliers s'étaient arrêtés, et tous deux commencèrent à remonter les corridors en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Le professeur McGonagall se tenait devant le portrait et parlait avec une femme fantôme. Comme Dumbledore approchait, la fantôme les salua et partit, non sans un sourire à Sirius. Le professeur McGonagall fit face à Dumbledore.

« Monsieur le directeur », dit-elle poliment, jetant un regard curieux en direction de Sirius.

Dumbledore inclina la tête dans sa direction.

« Professeur. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez déjà rencontré notre nouvel élève, Sirius Black ».

McGonagall acquiesça.

« Je lui ai rentré dedans ici même, en fait. Littéralement ».

« Je me demandais si vous pourriez m'accorder une faveur. Sirius a besoin d'aller acheter ses affaires d'école sur le Chemin de Traverse. Seriez-vous assez aimable pour l'y accompagner? J'aurais envoyé Hagrid, mais il est déjà parti pour acheter du repousse-limaces mangeuses de chair, je crois ».

McGonagall sembla surprise.

« Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas mieux qu'il y aille avec sa famille? »

Dumbledore soupira.

« Il n'en a plus. Des arrangements spéciaux ont été faits pour lui à cause de cela ».

« Oh, mon Dieu. Bien sûr que je peux l'emmener ». Elle jeta un regard coupable à Sirius, regrettant visiblement d'avoir mentionné sa famille en face de lui. « Nous allons y aller tout de suite. Suivez-moi, Mr Black ».

L'interpelé suivit sans rechigner, habitué qu'il était à recevoir des ordres.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils furent dehors, attendant le Magicobus, que Sirius réalisa qu'il avait oublié de parler à Dumbledore de l'Avada Kedavra qui avait été utilisé contre lui.

Mais peut-être était-ce une bonne chose pour le moment. Sirius n'aurait sans doute pas su comment répondre à de la sympathie ou à de la pitié.


	4. Chapitre 3: Une place pour tout

Note de l'auteur:

Voilà le chapitre 3.

La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, ni _Harry __Potter_ ni _Sirius __Black __and __the __Heir __to __Slytherin_ ne m'appartenaient. Le premier est à J. K. Rowling et le second à **SiriusFan13**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sirius Black et l'héritier de Serpentard**

**Chapitre 3: Une place pour tout et tout à sa place**

La petite excursion au Chemin de Traverse fut pour le moins intéressante. Sirius n'était jamais allé faire les boutiques où que ce soit, sauf un passage rapide dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour aller chercher sa vieille baguette quand il avait six ans. Cette fois-ci, il eut le temps d'être émerveillé par tout ce qu'il voyait, au grand amusement du professeur McGonagall.

Ils s'étaient d'abord rendus à Gringotts, où il avait discrètement changé le nom sur le coffre #711 pour « Sirius Black ». Puis, après y avoir pris de l'argent (pour la plus grande stupéfaction du garçon, il était rempli, entre autres, de Gallions, et était situé dans la section de haute sécurité), le professeur et lui commencèrent leurs achats.

Leur dernier arrêt fut la boutique de baguettes d'Ollivander. Le professeur McGonagall l'envoya acheter une baguette pendant qu'elle allait prendre un livre chez Fleury & Bott. C'est avec hésitation qu'il entra, seul, dans la boutique de baguettes.

Dès que la porte fut fermée derrière Sirius, un homme aux yeux brillants surgit de nulle part. Le garçon supposa qu'il devait s'agir de Mr Ollivander.

« Bonjour », dit l'homme. « Entrez, laissez-moi vous voir de plus près ».

Sirius s'approcha timidement. Deux rubans à mesurer le suivirent, prenant ses mesures. Au bout d'un moment, Ollivander sembla satisfait et prit aussitôt une boîte sur la troisième étagère.

« Crin de licorne et bois d'érable. Vingt-neuf centimètres. De quelle main tenez-vous votre baguette? »

Sirius tendit sa main gauche et Ollivander lui passa la baguette.

« Essayez-la ».

Ça n'était pas la bonne; Sirius le sentit immédiatement. Il n'était pas assez pur pour du crin de licorne, supposait-il. Il agita la baguette quand-même et cinq autres baguettes foncèrent sur lui. Il eut tout juste le temps de se baisser pour les éviter et elles allèrent frapper le mur derrière lui.

« Pas tout à fait », soupira Ollivander en récupérant la baguette. Il prit une boîte plus longue sur la première étagère. « Ventricule de cœur de dragon et ébène. Trente-cinq centimètres ».

Sirius prit la baguette avec une grimace de peur intérieure. Elle était presque identique à celle que Voldemort lui avait donnée.

Il l'agita. Une fenêtre cassa.

« Non, ça ne va pas non plus. » Ollivander reprit cette baguette-là aussi et se mit à la recherche d'une nouvelle.

Sirius fixait la fenêtre brisée, stupéfait et soulagé. C'était comme si le rejet de cette baguette-là venait de briser un lien de plus avec Voldemort. C'était d'un grand réconfort.

Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'une troisième baguette fut placée dans sa main. « Ventricule de cœur de dragon et chêne. Trente-deux centimètres et demie », annonça Ollivander.

C'est avec davantage de précaution que Sirius agita la baguette cette fois. De la lumière argentée et rouge en sortit: la baguette l'avait choisi. _Curieux_, se dit-il. Sa baguette précédente avait lancé des étincelles argentées et vertes.

Ollivander sourit. « Voilà qui est mieux, Mr...? »

« Oh – euh – Black. Sirius Black. » Sirius tendit la main pour serrer celle du propriétaire de la boutique, ce qu'il fit.

« Ce sera six Gallions et quatre Mornilles. »

Sirius le paya et attendit pendant que sa baguette était emballée.

Finalement, Ollivander lui rendit son change et sa baguette avec un commentaire: « Cette baguette sera particulièrement bonne pour la protection, Mr Black. Peut-être en ferez-vous bon usage. »

Sirius se contenta de hocher la tête et quitta la boutique. Il avait soudain la chair de poule. La protection, hein? Curieuse coïncidence. Cela lui laissait un drôle de pressentiment. Il fut soulagé de trouver le professeur McGonagall rapidement pour qu'ils retournent à Poudlard, où il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas un besoin aussi aigu des pouvoirs spéciaux de sa baguette.

XXXXXXX

Quatre semaines s'écouleraient encore avant que les autres élèves n'arrivent à l'école par le Poudlard Express. En attendant ce moment, Sirius dormait dans la Tour de Gryffondor et restait généralement seul, parcourant souvent et en vain la bibliothèque à la recherche d'une mention quelconque du Patrono Sangre.

La journée de l'arrivée des autres étudiants, Sirius traina ses quelques possessions hors de la salle commune de Gryffondor et jusqu'au vaste hall d'entrée de l'école. Le professeur McGonagall, qui, avait-il appris, était la directrice de Gryffondor, lui avait donné une brève explication du déroulement de la Répartition. Apparemment, les première année, lui compris, seraient répartis entre les différentes maisons pendant le banquet ce soir-là. Il espérait être réparti à Gryffondor, mais en vérité, n'importe quoi serait mieux que Serpentard, l'ancienne maison de son père.

Sirius se tenait debout au milieu du hall d'entrée quand le reste des première année se répandit dans la salle tout autour de lui. Il se tenait aussi immobile qu'une statue et évitait d'entrer en contact visuel avec qui que se soit. Le grand groupe le rendait nerveux et il se sentait trop exposé, d'autant plus qu'il avait au moins une tête de plus que la plupart des autres. Plusieurs élèves lui jetaient des regards curieux et il pouvait entendre des commentaires murmurés tout autour de lui.

« Qui est-ce? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il n'était pas dans le train. »

« Comment est-il arrivé ici? »

« C'est un _première_ année? Il a l'air d'être en troisième ou quatrième! »

« Il est plutôt mignon... »

Au plus grand soulagement de Sirius, le professeur Nocturna, la directrice adjointe et directrice de Serpentard, apparut au sommet des escaliers à ce moment-là pour les saluer, détournant de lui la plus grande partie de l'attention. C'était une sorcière grande et élancée avec des cheveux argentés et des yeux inexpressifs tout aussi argentés. Ces yeux froids balayèrent les première année. Quand ceux-ci se calmèrent, elle leur donna à tous le même discours au sujet de la Répartition que Sirius avait reçu de McGonagall, si bien qu'il l'ignora et en profita pour observer les autres étudiants. Bien que la plupart fussent maintenant occupés à écouter le professeur, plusieurs continuaient à le dévisager.

Sirius remarqua un garçon maigre et pâle aux cheveux brun clair qui regardait tout autour de lui comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était vraiment à Poudlard. Sirius connaissant le sentiment.

Un petit garçon aux cheveux sombres et portant des lunettes rondes se tourna vert Sirius et sourit largement. « J'aimerais juste qu'elle nous laisse entrer pour qu'on soit répartis. Cette attente est une torture, pas vrai? »

Sirius acquiesça.

Avant que le garçon ne puisse en dire plus, Nocturna termina son discours et les première année furent conduits dans la Grande Salle. Les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis selon leur maison, attendant que la cérémonie commence. Sirius avait les yeux partout à la fois. Le plafond ressemblait à un ciel étoilé et des chandelles flottaient au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Pendant qu'ils remontaient l'allée centrale, Sirius remarqua les professeurs, tous assis à la table du fond. Le professeur Dumbledore occupait la place centrale et le professeur McGonagall était installée près d'une extrémité. Devant la table se dressait un petit tabouret solitaire sur lequel était posé un vieux chapeau à l'air très défraichi.

Les nouveaux élèves échangèrent des regards perplexes tandis que Nocturna s'avançait jusqu'au chapeau. Comme elle s'arrêtait juste à côté, le chapeau se redressa et Sirius réalisa que, comme tout dans cet endroit, il était enchanté, certains de ses plis et déchirures servant apparemment d'yeux et de bouche.

Et comme si tout cela n'était pas déjà assez étrange, le chapeau se mit à chanter.

_Oh, il y a longtemps quand je fus fait,_

_Quatre sorciers braves et forts_

_Mirent leurs pouvoirs en commun_

_Et Poudlard vint à naître._

_Il y eut quelques désaccords_

_Lesquels créèrent quatre maisons._

_Dans chacune différentes forces furent cultivées;_

_Différentes faiblesses aussi._

_Ceux de Godric Gryffondor_

_Étaient braves et forts et honnêtes,_

_Alors qu'avec Rowena Serdaigle_

_Sagesse et apprentissage prévalaient._

_Helga Poufsouffle croyait_

_Que valait mieux persévérance et travail acharné_

_Et Salazar Serpentard mettait l'accent_

_Sur l'ingéniosité et la pureté du sang._

_Maintenant longtemps après sa création,_

_Cette école est divisée,_

_Chaque élève dans une maison différente_

_Avec une règle d'or différente._

_Moi, moi-même, le Choixpeau magique_

_Ai reçu l'intelligence pour juger_

_De quels étudiants une maison devrait s'enrichir_

_Et desquels elle devra se passer._

_Trois critères guident mon choix_

_Pour décider où tu iras._

_L'une est ton talent naturel,_

_Les diverses qualités qui te définissent._

_Une autre est le choix que tu fais,_

_Je dois écouter ta requête._

_Mais le dernier critère_

_Est le plus fort des trois:_

_Si tu es de la lignée d'un fondateur,_

_Ta place est déjà définie,_

_Ta maison déjà choisie_

_Sans interférence des autres conditions._

_Alors, assieds-toi et ne crains rien._

_Sois reconnaissant de pouvoir savoir_

_Que je n'ai jamais fait le mauvais choix;_

_Je vais te placer là où tu dois aller._

La chanson se termina et le silence se fit un moment dans la Grande Salle, puis Nocturna sortit un rouleau de parchemin et commença à appeler des noms.

« Anderson, Aramea. »

Une fille blonde, très nerveuse, s'approcha et reçut l'instruction de s'assoir sur le tabouret pendant que Nocturna ramassait le Choixpeau. Dès qu'elle fut assise, le chapeau fut placé sur sa tête. Après un moment d'hésitation, il cria d'une voix forte: « SERDAIGLE! »

Aramea courut joyeusement rejoindre sa maison et Nocturna lut le nom suivant.

« Bannister, Jacob. »

Bannister devint un Gryffondor.

« Black, Sirius. »

Les murmures discrets des première année se turent tandis qu'il avançait vers le Choixpeau. Sirius s'assit sur le tabouret et le chapeau fut placé sur sa tête. Presque aussitôt, il entendit une voix parler dans sa tête. Il dut réprimer un élan de panique, la situation réveillant des souvenirs brumeux de l'Imperium. Il ferma étroitement les paupières et repoussa ces pensées cauchemardesques. C'était juste un chapeau stupide. Il devait relaxer.

« De sombres images, celles-là », murmura le chapeau. « Tu aurais pu être un étudiant difficile à répartir, mais tu es Sirius Black, hein? » Le chapeau gloussa. « Je te connais, tu ne peux pas me tromper. Tu as le sang d'un fondateur en toi. »

« Gryffondor. Gryffondor. _S'il __vous __plait _», supplia Sirius.

« Alors, tu veux être à Gryffondor? Normalement, j'honorerais ce souhait: tu as certainement la bravoure et la force nécessaires. Mais j'ai bien peur que cette fois, ce ne soit pas possible. Pas avec le sang de Salazar Serpentard dans tes veines. Non, il faudra bien que ce soit... SERPENTARD! »

Le chapeau hurla le nom de la maison pour que tous puissent entendre. La table de Serpentard applaudit. Les épaules de Sirius s'affaissèrent. Il soupira profondément en se rendant jusqu'à la table de sa maison, l'impression qu'il ne pouvait être tellement meilleur que son père pour avoir atterri à Serpentard le taraudant.

Il s'assit à côté d'un garçon blond plus vieux que lui. Un fantôme effrayant couvert de sang argenté dériva près de lui et lui jeta un coup d'œil vaguement intéressé. Une fille blonde bâtie comme une armoire à glace l'identifia comme étant le Baron Sanglant. Le garçon assis à côté de Sirius se tourna vers lui et lui sourit d'un air affecté.

« Sirius Black, hmm? J'avais deviné que tu serais à Serpentard. Tu avais l'air d'être du bon type pour. Je m'appelle Lucius. Ma famille passe par Poudlard depuis des générations même si l'école ne montre pas autant de fierté à l'égard de ses sang-purs qu'il le faudrait, mais le dernier directeur a été... utile. Puis il a fallu que Dumbledore devienne directeur... c'est un amoureux des Moldus, tu sais. Mon père dit que si je n'étais pas déjà en sixième année, il m'aurait transféré à Durmstrang. »

« Ma mère est allée à Durmstrang », commenta Sirius d'un ton léger.

« Vraiment? Est-ce qu'elle a aimé ça? Je parierais que c'est bien meilleur que Poudlard. Ce sont presque tous des sang-purs, là-bas, et j'ai entendu dire qu'ils enseignent même la magie noire. »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Elle n'en parlait pas beaucoup. »

Lucius haussa un sourcil. « Je vois. Alors, ta mère est une sorcière. Est-ce que ton père en est un aussi? Je te pose la question seulement parce que je me demande si _toi_, tu es un sang-pur. « Black », ça sonne tellement comme un nom moldu... Je connais seulement une autre famille de sorciers qui ont _ça_ comme nom de famille. »

« C'est un sorcier », répondit Sirius au plus court. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce garçon, mais il ne pensait pas non plus qu'il allait vraiment apprécier qui que ce soit dans sa maison. Il faudrait quand-même qu'il essaie de se faire _quelques_ amis s'il voulait survivre sept ans ici.

Un moment s'écoula avant que Lucius parle à nouveau. « Celui-là donne l'impression qu'il ne survivra pas jusqu'à sa deuxième année », dit-il avec un rire, pointant le garçon qui s'apprêtait à être réparti. C'était le garçon pâle que Sirius avait remarqué plus tôt. Le professeur Nocturna l'avait appelé Remus Lupin, Sirius l'observa avec intérêt, espérant qu'il serait à Serpentard. Sa maison serait plus tolérable avec au moins un visage gentil...

« SERDAIGLE! »

Zut. Pas de chance.

« Murdock, Marnie. »

« POUFSOUFFLE! »

« Perkins, Charlie. »

« SERPENTARD! »

« Pettigrow, Peter. »

« POUFSOUFFLE! »

Cela devenait répétitif et ennuyant. Le garçon aux cheveux sombres qui l'avait salué dans le hall d'entrée était apparemment nommé James Potter et était maintenant un Gryffondor.

Finalement, la fin de la Répartition arriva, pour le plus grand soulagement de Sirius, avec un grand garçon aux cheveux graisseux du nom de Severus Rogue, qui fut réparti à Serpentard, et un robuste garçon noir nommé John Stebbins, qui se retrouva à Poufsouffle.

Après quelques commentaires bizarres de la part du directeur et un avertissement qu'il fallait rester éloignés du saule cogneur nouvellement planté à moins de vouloir perdre des membres, ils purent enfin manger. C'est durant le festin que Sirius apprit finalement le nom de famille de Lucius.

« Hé, Malefoy! » cria Jules Flint, un quatrième année solidement bâti. « J'ai entendu dire que tu as un des nouveaux Nimbus 1001. Quand est-ce qu'on va pouvoir le voir? »

« Pas avant l'entraînement, bien sûr. Je ne veux pas risquer qu'il soit démoli avant une partie », répliqua sèchement Lucius Malefoy.

Sirius avait momentanément cessé de manger pour fixer Malefoy du regard. _Oh __mon __Dieu_, pensa-t-il, horrifié. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le remarquer avant? Lucius Malefoy était le fils d'Abraxas Malefoy. Et Abraxas était un Mangemort. Sirius retourna à son dîner. Maintenant, il picorait, se sentant un peu malade. Et si Lucius mentionnait le nom « Sirius » à son père? Et si Abraxas transmettait l'information à Voldemort? Ce n'était pas très probable, les Mangemorts n'étant pas vraiment les meilleurs communicateurs qui soit, mais ça pouvait arriver.

_Pourquoi __est-ce __qu'il __fallait __que __je __sois __à __Serpentard_, songea Sirius, l'appétit complètement coupé par l'inquiétude.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NdT:

J'ai tenté de traduire la chanson du Choixpeau du mieux que j'ai pu, mais malheureusement, elle a perdu de son élégance pendant la traduction. Voici donc, pour ceux qui seraient intéressés, la version originale.

_Oh, years ago when I was made,_

_Four wizards brave and strong_

_Together sent their powers forth_

_And Hogwarts came along._

_There were some disagreements_

_From which four houses grew._

_In each house, different strengths were praised;_

_Different weaknesses, too._

_Those of Godric Gryffindor_

_Were brave and strong and true,_

_While with Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Wisdom and learning grew._

_Helga Hufflepuff believed_

_The best work hard and try._

_And Salazaar Slytherin put stock_

_In those both "pure" and sly._

_Now years since its creation,_

_Divided is this school,_

_Each student in a different house_

_With a different golden rule._

_I, myself, the Sorting Hat_

_Was given wits to choose_

_Which students that a house should gain_

_And which a house shall lose._

_I've three considerations_

_In choosing where you'll go._

_One is your raw talent;_

_The different strengths you show._

_Another is the choice you make._

_I'll listen to your plea._

_But the last consideration_

_Is the strongest of the three._

_If you're of a founder's blood,_

_Your place is already set;_

_Your house already chosen,_

_Without the first conditions met._

_So, sit back and relax._

_Be glad that you can know_

_I never once have chosen wrong._

_I'll sort you where you ought to go._


End file.
